


“Imposter.”

by twiceinadream



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, For a friend’s birthday, Good luck Orange, I feel like this is a new low as a fanfiction writer, Smut, Smut and Angst, Some Fluff, Sorry Cyan, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinadream/pseuds/twiceinadream
Summary: Red finds Cyan’s dead body in electrical. What happens when the door closes? Trapping her inside as the vent begins to open.(Contains smut because I hate myself)
Relationships: Crewmate/Imposter (Among Us), Red/Blue (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	“Imposter.”

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters are humanized, so just imagine astronauts. I hope you enjoy since I wrote this for a friend’s birthday and kinda want to do more. Let me know what y’all think :)
> 
> Map: The Skeld

Red’s breathing came out in pants as she ran through storage, daring a look over her shoulder to see if Pink was still chasing her. The faint sound of footsteps confirming her fears as she spotted the doors to electrical. Slowing slightly as she pondered whether to risk the dark or escape from Pink. Red shook her head as she veered to the right, and ran into electrical. Praying Pink would either run past or just wasn’t the Imposter. 

However as she rounded the generator her heart dropped into the stomach as she stared at Cyan’s dead body. His body, or what was left of it was laying next to an open panel of wires. Red could feel her heartbeat in her ears as she continued to stare at Cyan, trying to bring herself to report the body when the hiss of the doors closing sounded. Red felt her blood run cold as she turned to the doors, her fears being confirmed as they were sealed shut. 

She suddenly heard a creaking sound from below Cyan’s body as she remembered the vent under it. Her blood ran cold as she realized she was trapped in here, and the Imposter was less than five feet from showing themselves. Suddenly, Cyan’s body was rolled to the side as the vent opened and, stupidly, Red closed her eyes. Fearing the worst as she heard the vent close.

“Red?” At the sound of her name Red’s eyes opened slowly as she was met with Blue staring back at her. Her stomach turning as realization hit her.

“Blue, you’re the…” But before she could finish her sentence, Blue rushed her and held her against the wall. Her arms were pinned above her head as Blue held a hand over her mouth.

Blue shushed her soothingly as she looked her in the eyes, past the face shield, “Hey, it’s okay Red. You have nothing to be afraid of.” But Red’s trembling body found no comfort in her believed-friend’s words as Blue slowly removed her hands from her mouth, allowing her to speak.

“H...how didn’t I know? I defended y...you when White kept saying you were the Imposter.” Red could feel tears well up in eyes, she didn’t want to die, “I’m so stupid.” 

Blue just clicked her tongue, “I’m not gonna kill you Red, well not yet.” The teasing tone in Blue’s voice was missed by Red as she began to struggle against the other woman’s hold, fighting to get away. “Hey! Calm down, if you really wanted to find the Imposter you would have reported Cyan and you wouldn’t be in this mess. Now would you?” 

Red felt her heart drop as she realized Blue was right, “Wh...what do you w...want from me?” The smile that grew behind Blue’s mask only seemed to increase her fears as she looked at her sternly.

“I’m gonna drop your hands now, if you make a run for Cyan’s body I’ll kill you, understand?” Red nodded as she lowered her hands. Blue moved her hands up to her helmet, removing it. 

The sight of Blue made Red’s heart race, ‘I didn’t know she was this beautiful.’ But she was brought out of her stupor as Blue moved her hands up and removed her helmet as well. A smile spread on Blue’s lips as she looked Red up and down.

“Wow, you’re beautiful Red.” The comment sounded more offhand than direct but didn’t cease to make her blush as Blue moved closer, one of her hands reaching up to cup her jaw as she brought their faces closer. Their breath mingling together for a second before Red surged forward. The action surprised both Blue and herself as their kiss turned hungrier, and the feeling of Blue’s tongue running along her bottom lip asking for permission made her head spin.

Quickly relenting her mouth as she felt Blue’s tongue meet her’s. The distraction almost made Red lose herself in the feeling as she almost missed Blue’s hand falling from her cheek and start trailing down her body. Her hands found purchase on her hips as Red could feel heat begin to pool between her legs as she tried not to lose herself too much in Blue’s touch. But, she couldn’t stop the moan that fell from her lips as Blue’s thigh slotted between her own. The pressure and friction of their suits made the stimulation all the more powerful as Blue’s lips trailed from her mouth to her neck, her teeth grazing Red’s pulse point as her breath hitched.

Blue’s hands moved to her chest as she began feeling her breasts for under the heavy material of their suits, but Red’s mind finally caught up with her body as she panted, “Wh..what abo...about the others.” But Blue just rolled her eyes.

“Screw them, you’re mine now. And I’m yours.” For some reason that was the only reassurance she needed as she lost herself in the feeling again. Moaning out loud as a sudden hard press of Blue’s thigh rubbed hard against her clit,

“Oh.” The noise made Blue smile as she pulled one hand away from Red’s chest. A knife seemingly materialized between her fingers as she brought it by Red’s neck. “W...wait.” But her fears were quelled as the sound of ripping fabric filled the room, and Red was left exposed to the air. Her heated body was both thankful and hating the cold of the room. 

“Ready?” Blue asked, more as a statement than a confirmation but the consideration was still touching as Blue was now on her knees in front of Red’s most intimate parts. A smile growing on Blue’s lips as she eyed the wetness she found there, “Huh, I barely have to do any work. You’re already so wet for me.”

That made Red blush as she squirmed under Blue’s gaze, “Can you j...just, please.” The broken sentence made the woman on her knees chuckle as she moved in, not giving Red a second to breath as she ran her tongue along her slit. Gathering the wetness she found there, tangy but also sweet, not bad. 

Blue’s tongue continued to move between Red’s thighs as she could feel the knot in her stomach begin to tighten. Her breath hitching in her throat as Blue’s tongue trailed upwards, circling her clit slowly, teasing her. “Bl...Blue.” The grip Red had on Blue’s hair tightened as her clit was finally taken between Blue’s lips. The latter also brought a finger to her entrance as she circled it, waiting for Red to allow her access as she teased her pulsing core. The invading digit met little to no resistance as she began thrusting into her wetness, the obscene sound of sex filled the room as Red could feel her knees turn in. Her legs became shaky as she began to reach her climax.

“Oh, oh god! Bl..Blue I’m gonna...ahh!” Her release was just as devastating as she thought, her body spasming as her walls clenched hard around Blue’s fingers. Red’s legs finally gave out as Blue was there to catch her, slowly lowering her to the ground as she panted. “Wow.”

A soft chuckle left Blue’s lips as she placed a soft kiss to the crown of Red’s hair, “That’s it, good girl. You did so well for me.” A blush grew on Red’s face as Blue licked off her wetness from her fingers, a smile in the latter’s face as she winked at Red, making her giggle slightly.

However, their small piece of Heaven was interrupted as the sound of the doors to electrical hissed open and they both turned to see Orange standing in the doorway. A shocked look on his face as he spotted Blue hovering over a nearly naked Red and Cyan’s body behind them. His brain suddenly processed what he was seeing as he began to run. 

Both Red and Blue’s shock wore off as Red pushed Blue slowly towards the door, a smile on her face, “Go get him,” a wink, “Imposter.”

  
  



End file.
